Loss of protective sensation is a condition commonly experienced by the elderly, those with poor circulation and many people with diabetes. Diabetic subjects, in particular, are at risk for losing sensation in their extremities. Protective sensation is important because it allows people to sense changes in the top and/or bottom of the foot and in other appendages. If loss of protective sensation goes unnoticed, blisters and sores can form on the feet (or other areas) which can ultimately lead to infection and possible amputation. Better devices and methods are needed to treat loss of protective sensation.